Hari Baru Sehabis Tiga Perkara
by otsukareen
Summary: AU. Ino telah berharap, Gaara telah berencana. Dan cincin, yang seharusnya mengikat mereka, itu telah hilang, tertelan oleh sesuatu yang direncanakan. GaaIno. For GIST event! Dan hope, hanami, mochi dan new days sebagai sub-theme. Drabble-oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Aku yakin orang-orang akan kecewa setelah saya membuat _character-character_ di **Naruto, karya kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto** ini dibuat Out-of-Character. Dan AU. Dan _fluffy…. _Dan… berbagai macam hal lainnya. **Warning**-nya disarankan memakai ¾ untuk membaca, ya…

* * *

Ino telah berharap, Gaara telah berencana. Dan cincin, yang seharusnya mengikat mereka, itu telah hilang, tertelan oleh sesuatu yang di_rencana_kan.

**Hari Baru Sehabis Tiga Perkara**

_by ppopippo_

**"…** **for ****GIST (Gaara Ino Spring's Tale) 2012…."**

* * *

—**1) Hope**

"Kamu sudah siap?" Gaara muncul dari pintu apartemen Ino.

Lelaki bermarga Sabaku itu memakai pakaian yang sederhana, dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang memiliki banyak kantong, dan celana _jeans_ hitam panjangnya. Tapi dengan Gaara yang berkapakaian sederhana dan keren, bukan berarti tidak memicu kemarahan gadis Yamanaka. Gaara dengan berpakaian sederhana adalah kekecewaan bagi Ino.

Ino, yang sebelumnya membereskan apartemennya, berjalan mendekati Gaara. Ia tampak cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang disanggul dan corak bunga berwarna putih untuk _furisode_**1)** ungunya. Tapi mata safir yang berkilat marah tidaklah patut untuk dipuji, karena pesona yang dimiliki safir itu hilang seketika.

Jari telunjuk Ino menuding tepat di hidung lelaki tampan itu ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Gaara. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, ia membentak, "Gaara, kamu ya, ampun! Bukannya kamu sudah kuingati untuk memakai _kinagashi_?"

"Mm, ya," jawab Gaara seadanya. Sebelum ia datang kemari, ia sudah memastikan bahwa Ino pasti bakal marah melihatnya tidak memakai _kimono_—mengingat Ino sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya—tapi ia tidak suka memakai _kimono_, baik jenis _kinagashi_ yang paling santai sekalipun. Sekali ribet, ya ribet.

Mendesah keras, Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi kenapa kamu tidak memakai _kinagashi_ kalau sudah tahu?"

"Jadi kenapa kamu memintaku untuk memakai _kinagashi_, kalau kamu berharap aku menyelipkan cincin di saku celana atau bajuku?"

Ino terdiam. Kemudian setelah sadar, ia membentak, "Aku tidak berharap!" Wajahnya merona seketika.

"Jadi kenapa suaramu terdengar begitu senang ketika bertanya _mengapa aku tidak memakai _kinagashi, dan merona?" Gaara bertanya kembali, diselingi tawa kecilnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ino bergeming. Dan, setelahnya, ia tidak berani lagi untuk menjawab dan segera mengunci apartemennya dan menarik Gaara untuk merayakan _Hanami_, takut mereka telat datang hingga akhirnya tempat itu penuh sesak.

… Padahal yang sebenarnya, Ino sangat takut bahwa Gaara membongkar tiap-tiap harapannya.

.

—**2) Hanami**

.

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu mengerjapkan matanya. Menyapu seluruh taman yang dipenuhi oleh pohon sakura, dan disesaki oleh lautan manusia yang haus melihat keceriaan awal musim semi. Takjub. Ia sangat takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar, dan yang jatuh dengan sangat perlahan karena embusan angin semilir. Oh ya, ia juga sangat takjub dengan keceriaan-keceriaan orang-orang yang dapat dipadukan dengan keceriaan warna musim semi. Hampir semua orang memakai warna yang serasi: ungu, merah jambu, merah dan kuning. Mungkin hanya Gaara-lah yang memakai warna gelap nan tidak cantik.

Dan ketakjuban itu hilang dengan sangat cepat, hingga ia harus berkedip melihat pemandangan lain dari yang sebelumnya, ketika Gaara menariknya ke sebuah tempat kosong melompong. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang di sini, dan tempat ini sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian; pohon sakura yang besar dan gundul; wajah-wajah pedagang yang tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan; seringai menyebalkan milik Gaara.

Seringai milik Gaara. Sabaku Gaara, kekasihnya. Dan Ino langsung melotot pada lelaki pemilik tato '_ai_' di dahinya.

"Ayolah, Gaara, mengapa kau menarikku ke sini? Ke tempat tidak indah ini?"

Gaara diam saja. Kemudian ia menyenderkan badannya pada batang pohon sakura yang gundul, sebelum ia menyerah pada keletihan dan duduk bersila di bawah pohon sakura. Tangan Gaara pun menepuk-nepuk sisi sampingnya, meminta Ino untuk duduk.

"Gaara, kau aneh. Kita datang ke sini untuk melihat keindahan, bukan sekadar duduk-duduk," omel Ino, tapi ia pun tetap duduk di samping Gaara. Menutup matanya sebentar dan menghirup aroma musim semi.

"Semua indah pada waktunya, Ino…" Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba, menarik senyum Ino ketika mendengarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino tersenyum. Ia mengira Gaara berkata seperti itu, karena mungkin saja, beberapa menit setelahnya, Gaara memandang matanya lekat-lekat. Menariknya ke sebuah ciuman, dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis Ino. Seperti yang diharapkannya: ia dilamar Gaara.

Tapi meskipun waktu telah terlewat selama setengah jam, lelaki bermata _jade_ itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tertidur sebentar, mengajaknya berbicara, kembali masuk dalam keheningan, dan seperti itu seterusnya. Ini menyebalkan. Hingga, ketika mereka sudah hampir satu jam duduk di bawah pohon sakura, Gaara meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar membeli makanan.

Dan Ino terkejut ketika Gaara menumpahkan beberapa lembar kertas berwarna _pink_, meminta gadis berambut pirang itu untuk membuat replika bunga sakura. Ia tahu Gaara mengetahui bahwa ia pandai merangkai bunga, tapi apa yang Gaara inginkan dari semua ini? Menghilangkan kegundulan dari pohon yang menjadi tempat teduhan mereka? Tidak, kan?

Jadi, Ino hanya menuruti apa yang Gaara minta. Sampai waktu berlalu, ia mengikat setiap kertas yang ia rangkai di ranting pohon yang pendek, dan Gaara kembali dengan satu plastik berisi mochi sakura, kemudian menariknya pulang tanpa menyantap makanan yang lelaki itu bawa.

.

—**3) Mochi**

.

"Makan mochi ini," perintah Gaara kala ia meletakkan mochi dan teh hijau sebagai kudapan di atas meja makan di apartemen milik Ino.

Ino menggeleng. Ia menutup mulutnya, dan berkata dengan tidak jelas, "_Tihwdak_,_ tihwdak mahwu_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara, ia mengernyit saat Ino semakin bertindak aneh: memukul dahinya dengan meja.

Menumpukkan dagunya pada meja, gadis Yamanaka itu menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sinis yang main-main. Sehingga, bukannya Gaara merasa takut, melainkan lucu. Dan membuat senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi, lebih lembut.

Tidak menjawab, Ino malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menempelkan kembali kepalanya di meja yang dingin.

Gaara diam sebentar, dan mencerna tingkah Ino. Mengapa dia bertingkah seperti ini dan itu. Kemudian, Gaara mengambil satu buah mochi—sebelumnya ia meneliti mochi itu dengan saksama terlebih dahulu—dan memakannya. Berniat menggoda Ino, ia berkata, "Ternyata mochi sakura itu enak. Rasanya musim semi itu berada di mulutmu." Tapi memang dasarnya Gaara tidak pandai menggoda, hingga itu hanya menjadi kalimat yang ngambang saja.

Namun, meskipun sepertinya godaan Gaara adalah hal yang sia-sia, Ino tetap menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia hendak mengambil mochi di piring, tetapi Gaara buru-buru mengulurkan satu buah mochi kepada Ino dengan senyumnya.

Ino memandang Gaara remeh yang memandangnya lembut. Sedih juga ketika tatapanmu dibalas dengan sebuah kesinisan, jadi Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Ino berceloteh, "Kamu tahu kenapa aku diam saja, Gaara?" Ia melirik Gaara sekilas, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "Karena kau ini sangat _loading_ lambat, kau tahu."

Gaara bergeming.

Kesal, Ino meliriknya sekali lagi. "Masa kau tidak mengerti, sih, kenapa aku ngambek padamu? Aku ingin aku dilamar olehmu hari ini! Hei, ini sudah waktunya kita menikah!"

Gaara tetap bergeming. Ino mendecak kesal.

"Atau kau tidak serius padaku?"—Gaara hendak membantah, tapi ia kembali diam—"Ya, pasti begitu. Kau sendiri tadi pagi, tahu harapanku," ujar Ino menumpahkan kekesalan. Kemudian ia memasukkan mochi yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi. Satu gigitan. Dua gigitan (kali ini ia melirik ke Gaara). Tiga gigitan. Dan empat—

Ino terdiam ketika ia merasa menggigit sebuah batu. Batu aneh. Dan ia segera melirik mochi-nya dalam diam.

Matanya membulat. Membulat seperti bulatan cincin yang tersemat dengan manis di dalam mochi yang ia makan.

Tatapannya berubah ke arah Gaara yang menahan rona merah di pipi. Ino menatap dengan curiga. Tidak mungkin Gaara melamar mochi, bukan?

"Ehm, begini, Temari memintaku untuk menikah. Dan ya, aku pun setuju untuk segera menikah."

Dan Ino tidak bodoh untuk mengerti keadaan.

.

—**4) New Days**

.

Hari telah bergulir. Jika sebulan lebih yang lalu sakura-sakura itu mekar, maka kini sakura-sakura itu hendak membuat mereka tinggal kenangan saja.

Tapi tidak untuk sebuah pohon dengan batang-batang dan ranting-rantingnya yang kurus. Mungkin, kurang lebih dua bulan yang lalu, pohon sakura itu kerontang, jelek, tapi sebulan yang lalu, sebuah tangan ajaib merubahnya menjadi pohon dengan banyak peminat. Mungkin, kecantikannya hanyalah buatan—dikarenakan bunganya adalah bunga kertas dan tak terlalu banyak—tapi hal itu bukanlah menjadi nilai kurang bagi orang-orang.

Tidak. Tidak akan pernah menjadi nilai kurang. Apalagi, hujan tidak pernah mengguyur di musim semi saat ini, sehingga tidak membuat bunga Sakura Kertas itu tidak kehilangan keindahannya.

Tidak akan pernah menjadi nilai kurang pula, ketika sebuah pesta digelar di bawah pohon kecil itu.

Banyak rombongan berdiri di depan pohon cantik hasil wanita yang memiliki keahlian merangkai bunga, menunggu diri mereka menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di atas kepala-kepala mempelai yang mematrikan senyum di wajah mereka.

Pesta ini sederhana. Dengan warna _pink_-putih mendominasi. Menunjukkan betapa kisah cinta mereka begitu sederhana, tapi menarik banyak kecemburuan dari orang-orang.

Ketika janji sehidup semati didendangkan oleh dua orang yang berdiri di depan altar. Bibir mereka bertemu. Dengan secara resmi mengganti marga sang gadis.

Dan setelah acara _mengucapkan janji sehidup semati_, maka dimulailah acara yang membuat ricuh para gadis: acara lempar bunga pengantin perempuan.

"Satu…"

"Dua…" Suara gadis itu masih lirih.

Ino menaikkan tangannya, bersiap-siap.

"Tiga!"

Hitungan terakhir, dan gadis bermata safir itu harus menerima tatapan iri orang-orang ketika ia mendapatkan bunga berbau harum, yang dilemparkan oleh sang pengantin perempuan.

**Yamanaka Ino** terkikik geli ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya _bakal_ berdiri di depan altar, menggantikan Uchiha Sakura menjadi pengantin perempuan. Sedangkan **Sabaku Gaara** menggantikan Uchiha Itachi menjadi pengantin laki-laki.

Dan _memang_ itu sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari sebelum Ino mendapatkan kejutan ini, untuk dijadikan sebagai hari baru mereka menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

.

.

.

_Owari._

**a/n:**

Okeee… aku tahu ini cacat dan gaje pula. Tapi ya, inilah yang terpikirkan olehku. Maaf kalau ternyata ini nggak _fluffy_ muahahahaha. #ditebas.

Dan aku masih baru di _pair_ ini! Ehehe. Tapi, tahu-tahu udah dijadiin untuk _event _GIST. Ehehehe.

Akhirnya senang juga bias mengalahkan rasa tidak ingin menulisku, walaupun hasilnya sangat jelek padahal aku menulis ini berjam-jam. Ckckck. =_=a

1. furisode adalah salah satu jenis kimono yang digunakan untuk perempuan yang belum menikah. Kalau kinagashi adalah jenis kimono khusus cowok tanpa lambang keluarga.

**Hope: 283 _word(s)_**

**Hanami: 432 _word(s)_**

**Mochi: 400 _word(s)_**

**New Days: 301 _word(s)_**

**_Total word(s)_: 1416**

Akhir kata, _feed back _sangat diterima. Terima kasih telah membaca. :D


End file.
